


a pocketful of auroras

by saltsaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy happy birthday my dearest moonshine, M/M, Tsukki's Birthday 2018, of barely-there words and unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsaurus/pseuds/saltsaurus
Summary: sometimes Kei catches the way Tetsurou looks at him.but most of the time he misses it, though he knows it's there.





	a pocketful of auroras

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kei, my dearest moonshine. I'm so glad you're the reason why I got into the fandom, and that I met so many amazing people. Thank you.
> 
> ~~unbetaed and not proofread as per usual /shrugs~~

Sometimes Kei catches the look Tetsurou gives him.

 

But most of the time he misses it.

 

He misses how Tetsurou looks at him as if he was the one who glued the stars onto the dark blanket of the night sky. Thinking Kei is the one who leaves spring behind himself, life sprouting from his footsteps he takes. Feeling like Kei is a wonder, a mirage-like dream, something made out of stardust and magic, and he disappears if Tetsurou touches him.

 

Kei probably doesn't see it in Tetsurou's eyes. But he hears it in his voice.  
  
  
It’s in it when it’s morning and Tetsurou has just woken up, and his first thought is to call Kei and pester him awake, voice still deep and hoarse. Telling about his dream, that had Kei in it, later on, his cackling is still stupidly hyena-like, but it’s warm and sweet, a sunshine-filled miracle. It’s there in his whispers, mindless nothings sighed into Kei’s ear, unsaid feelings wrapping around them like a blanket painted with constellations and auroras, making Kei wish for it to never end, to just _please last longer, just a little more._

 

Tetsurou doesn’t need to promise him forever.

 

It’s swirling there between their linked fingers, in the huffs of breaths after kisses, and Kei knows it’s perfect like that.


End file.
